harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vera comes to town.
On Halloween, the babies of the families are dressed in cute costumes, while a person who is a DEAD ringer for the late Aileen Mercier, arrives on Beacon Hill, and the Harpers discover she is Jacqueline Haller's best friend, Vera in this latest episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. Scene One: Outside of Louisburg Square. A young blond haired woman is walking along the sidewalk of the gated park, and is impressed. She looks familiar, but yet, she isn't. Joanna comes up. JOANNA: Oh my GOD! Excuse me, Miss... WOMAN: Yes? JOANNA: I am sorry, you looked very familiar. You were a dead ringer for my late cousin, Aileen. WOMAN: Well, I am sorry I am not her. JOANNA: I know that now. What is your name? WOMAN: Vera. JOANNA: Wait a minute, you're Vera Lindquist, right? VERA: That's right. I am Jacquie's best friend. JOANNA: We met at Amy's wedding. I am Joanna Harper. VERA: I remember now. You just found YOUR sister, right? JOANNA: How did you know that? VERA: Jacqueline told me about it. JOANNA: You want to meet her? VERA: Certainly. JOANNA: Come along then, Vera. (She sees Hannah and Maggie coming up the way.) HANNAH: Hi, Joanna. OhmiGOD! JOANNA: Hannah, before you have a coronary, her name is Vera. She's Jacquie's friend, you met her at Amy's wedding. VERA: Sorry I shocked you. HANNAH: I shouldn't have reacted that way. VERA: It's all right, Hannah. Maggie looks so PRETTY! (Baby Maggie opens her blue eyes wide as she squirms in her carriage) JOANNA: Who is she dressed like? HANNAH: Tweety Bird. (Cara, Joanna's sister, comes out) CARA: Hi, Hannah; Hi, Jo, hello there. JOANNA: Cara, this is Vera Lindquist. VERA: Actually, I am called Vera Lindquist-VanCortlandt now. I married Lance VanCortlandt. CARA: Cara Niewoehner. I am Joanna's biological sister. VERA: Nice to meet you, Cara. I am getting to know Boston. My husband and I are opening a branch of the company here. JOANNA: I am sure we can be of help. Let's check some places out. (The women head to the financial section of town) Scene Two: New York City. Astrid has received news of Andrew's death. ALEXANDRA: Need anything, Astrid? ASTRID: No, Alex. I am just trying to digest this all. Andrew is dead. ALEXANDRA: Apparently, he decided that he wasn't going to evacuate. ASTRID: Andrew was always a fool. What about Mikey? ALEXANDRA: Mark is with him, he put Mikey down for bed. Don't worry, Astrid. ASTRID: Well, I do have worries now. ALEXANDRA: What? ASTRID: This came from Andrew's attorney. ALEXANDRA: What is it? ASTRID: Andrew released his will, I didn't know he had one. ALEXANDRA: What does it say? ASTRID: Looks like my son is one of the wealthiest kids in the world. Andrew left his whole fortune to Mikey. With us as executors. (Alexandra looked at the document stunned) Scene Three: Dylan's townhouse. Vera is visiting Dylan, whom she inadvertantly scared, because he had been confused. VERA: I am sorry I unnerved you, Dylan. DYLAN: You looked so much like Aileen. VERA: I know, it's unnerving to me as well. DYLAN: You want some tea or something? VERA: I would love some. Where is everyone else? DYLAN: Sheila and Allen went to Macy's for baby things; Shawn and Audra are out for lunch, and they are talking to Aunt Michelle about getting permanent jobs here in Boston. VERA: I hope that Lance and I can work well with your family. DYLAN: I am sure we can do that, Vera. The VanCortlandts are old family and we're close with them too. VERA: Lance speaks highly about you. DYLAN: He's a hard worker, and a nice guy to boot. You married one of the good ones. VERA: Thank you, Dyl. How are things with you and Adam? DYLAN: Going slowly. He is slowly getting over Aaron's death, and I am getting over Alex's death. It's taking us a long while, but I think we can do it. VERA: That is good. Lance and I worked together for some time, and then we got married only a few months ago. DYLAN: Very nice, Vera. That is good. So, you want to move to Boston? VERA: Yes, Lance is coming next week. DYLAN: That is excellent. VERA: I am hoping so too. (Dylan and Vera are enjoying the afternoon) Scene Four: Bethany's house. She is in her bedroom plotting her next move against Amber BETHANY: I showed her! I will make her suffer for even STANDING up against me! (Door knocks, it is her father) RON: Open the door! BETHANY: Fine. RON: What you are doing is reckless. ' BETHANY: So? Amber Wellston is going to go down! RON: You nearly caused her to be injured! BETHANY: She tried to KILL me, Daddy! RON: I don't believe that. BETHANY: You had BETTER believe it, and believe ME! Who are you going to believe? Me, or a NERD?! RON: I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt, don't let me down! (Bethany slams the door after her father leaves. Her evil smile returns.) BETHANY: You know full well, I am going to win, no matter what, old man! So, I advise you stay out of my way! (The scene fades) Scene Five: New York City. Astrid and Alexandra are looking over the paper. We see Camilla Griswold (guest-star Nancy St. Alban) as she is looking over the paper. CAMILLA: As a prosecutor, I can't really rule on this. But I do know enough about the law that this will is air-tight. Andrew left his entire fortune to Mikey. As a result, Astrid, your baby is one of the richest men in the city. ASTRID: Why would he leave the full fortune to him? CAMILLA: He was the boy's father, I guess he was looking to make sure he was taken care of. ASTRID: I concede that, he was the child's father, but why leave him everything? CAMILLA: Because, Astrid, he wanted to make sure Mikey was taken care of. ALEXANDRA: And we're executors, right? CAMILLA: Correct, Alexandra. You and Astrid are the ones who watch over this fortune, until he is of age, which is in this case, when he is 18 years old. ASTRID: That is when he comes into full possession? CAMILLA: Yes. ASTRID: That will be a good thing, I am sure. CAMILLA: And Mikey will be well cared for. (Astrid, Camilla and Alexandra look over the will.) Scene Six: Michael and Wendy's townhouse. Aunt Patricia is at the house and is worried. She is talking to Michael, Wendy and Michelle. PATRICIA: I am so worried about the upcoming will fight. MICHAEL: I didn't think Erica would have had a will. PATRICIA: I didn't think she would either, but knowing her, she had a hidden will somewhere. MICHELLE: What do we do, Aunt Patricia? I am sure Mark and Joanna will be provided for. PATRICIA: I am afraid they won't be, darling. WENDY: What do you mean, Patricia? PATRICIA: I saw Erica's will. She left her own adopted children nothing! She didn't even leave anything for Maggie. MICHELLE: That selfish bitch! PATRICIA: Yeah, she went against the family tradition! MICHAEL: I shudder to ask what she did this time. PATRICIA: She left all her money to a CONSERVATIVE think tank! MICHELLE: We've ALWAYS been democrats! Why would she do something that vicious?! Dad must be turning over in his grave! PATRICIA: So would my sister, I am betting! MICHAEL: Can't we contest it? PATRICIA: I've tried that, honey. The will was airtight. BUT, however... WENDY: What is it? PATRICIA: Erica made another major and sloppy mistake! And THIS one will cost her. MICHAEL: What do you mean? PATRICIA: She left a paper trail so long that the ink is still fresh! MICHELLE: Oh my goodness! PATRICIA: Yes, my darling niece. Your sister made a HUGE mistake, and one that shall be taken care of in the benefit of Mark and Joanna. (Wendy pours tea for her husband, sister in-law and Aunt in-law.) WENDY: Will the judge see this conniving? PATRICIA: One can hope, Wendy. (The company sips their tea, the scene fades) Scene Seven: Top of the Hub in the Prudential Tower. Vera is on the phone with her husband, Lance. VERA: Yes, Lance. I think we found some prime real estate for VanCortlandt Industries. I talked with Vivienne, and she said that one of the best office complexes is in Waltham. Are you sure for that? LANCE: Yes, Vera, I trust your choice implicitly. Do we need a downtown office, though? VERA: I was thinking we could, and they have an office suite open here in the Prudential Tower. LANCE: Great work, Vera. I am pleased that you are considering this. VERA: Thank you for putting me in charge of it. LANCE: You're welcome. Who are you meeting for lunch? VERA: Dylan Harper. He speaks very highly of you. LANCE: And I speak highly of him as well. He's always been a hard worker, and a very nice guy. I heard that Alex was killed. How is he? VERA: Getting over it, slowly. He still misses him. LANCE: Who doesn't blame him there. VERA: I called him, but he's running late. Oh, wait, here he is. (Dylan comes in.) LANCE: Talk to you later, Vera. VERA: Ok, Lance. Love you, see you. (Dylan comes up) DYLAN: Sorry to be so late, a crisis at my father's house. VERA: What is it? DYLAN: My selfish aunt Erica! She had a will made out, and left it ALL to a conservative group! She even left my cousins, Mark and Joanna out of it! VERA: I am sorry, Dyl. DYLAN: Aunt Patricia is going to contest it. VERA: That is good. (Vera and Dylan look over the plans for the new office complex for VanCortlandt Industries.) Scene Eight: A law office in Copley Square. Patricia is talking with Mitch Sandermeyer, one of Boston's most powerful lawyers. PATRICIA: So, you think we can STOP this will from clearing probate. MITCH: Absolutely, Ms. Wheeler. Her will was made out of sheer spite, and probate will NOT look kindly on this. PATRICIA: She left out Mark and Joanna, and did so out of spite. I don't know what to think from that one. MITCH: They are of age, right? And Joanna recently found her blood sister, Cara, right? PATRICIA: Correct. MITCH: Erica had a major bout of insecurity, and she wanted to possess people. PATRICIA: Which explains why Mark and Joanna moved to Europe when they did. MITCH: Perhaps, Ms. Wheeler. I don't know, though. PATRICIA: I know one thing, though, Mr. Sandermeyer; when I get through, Mark, Cara and Joanna will be able to get what is theirs that selfish niece of mine kept from them. (Patricia looks determined) Scene Nine: A neighborhood community Center nearby Beacon Hill. Hannah and Maggie are at a babies Halloween Party; and Astrid, who has returned from New York, is bringing Mikey with her. HANNAH: Astrid, how did it go? ASTRID: It worked out, but there was so much damage. Mikey lost his father. HANNAH: Oh no! How did he die? ASTRID: He died in the storm surge in the area under the Manhattan Bridge. HANNAH: I am sorry, Astrid. I feel bad. ASTRID: And now, I have heard Andrew left him his entire business fortune. HANNAH: You're kidding me! ASTRID: No, I am not. Andrew left him everything. HANNAH: It's just as wacky here, except it was Erica who left her own adopted children out of her will. ASTRID: I shudder to think who was the benefactor of her money. HANNAH: Blood money, no less. She left every dime of her money to the Heritage Foundation! ASTRID: WHAT?! You mean she left every dime of her money to a CONSERVATIVE group?! WAS she THAT stupid! HANNAH: Apparently. According to Dad and Wendy, Aunt Patricia is going to try to have the will declared invalid. ASTRID: That is good, I hope. HANNAH: Me too. (Astrid and Hannah watch their children playing with some toys.) Scene Ten: Mitch's office. PATRICIA: How did it go? MITCH: We're going into probate court on Monday. PATRICIA: That is excellent. What do you think are our chances? MITCH: With what I got from Nigel's brother, Steven, we have a great chance indeed! PATRICIA: Wonderful! His evidence will help a great deal. MITCH: And your great nephew and nieces will finally get their due! (Patricia and Mitch toast their success!) Category:Episodes